The invention relates to molten metal sampling devices and in particular to a sample cartridge formed from two refractory mold halves. In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,201, I disclose a refractory cartridge in the form of a cylinder which has a side entry port for receiving molten metal. The sample shapes that can be formed with the cartridges disclosed in this patent are limited and may not be an appropriate size and shape for analysis without any machining operations. Moreover, the mold parts are usable only for immersion sampling with a cartridge having a side entry port and are not adapted for use in stream sampling or pneumatic sampling. The metal mold parts are not usable in extremely high temperature sampling and do not readily fill with molten metal in immersion sampling where the melt is at a low temperature of around 2500.degree. F.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,219 discloses an immersion sampler which forms both a disc shaped sample and a pin sample at the same time. However, the disc shaped sample cavity is formed by opposed metal mold halves rather than refractory mold parts. The present invention provides refractory mold halves which can be formed with recesses of any suitable shape to provide samples ready for immediate analysis.